Types of settlements in San Esperito
This page is about the types of settlements in Just Cause (1). Map markers All of them are displayed on the Map with icons. Both cities and towns appear as a grid of streets on the map; villages have only one or sometimes two roads through them. These settlements are marked by a square with a small house inside. Military bases are boxes with tents inside them. There is also one specially marked settlement. Cities A city is one of the three types of main settlements in San Esperito. There are only three present in the game, Esperito City, Nuevo Estocolmo and an unmarked city under construction. Their buildings are made of glass and steel: large apartment buildings and modern skyscrapers and office buildings. They are heavily built up; there are floor level storefronts such as the "Resterante" all around town, but almost all of them have six stories of apartments built on top of them. Posters are less often placed on walls randomly, and sometimes are large, like on billboards. All roads in the cities are four-lane affairs, with traffic lights at intersections. At the entrance to cities, as with towns, there is always a check-point, although these are unmanned and do not hinder traffic flow and are more for scenery than actual function. The unnamed city or town is in Los Hidalgos. It's near the southern edge of the province, just to the south-west of the village. It has 6 building squares and it is still under construction. Cities liberate the entire province upon liberation. However, this can only be seen with Nuevo Estocolmo, because upon liberating Esperito City, you also liberate two provinces. Esperito City is split into a Northern part and a Southern part. Each of those parts is a city of their own and they are the only settlements within two provinces. See also: Game limits Liberating Nuevo Estocolmo also liberates La Perdida Military Base (the only other settlement in La Perdida), showing that cities can liberate provinces. Towns There are 6 towns throughout San Esperito, the largest is Paradiso Bay. Additionally, there's a town in Just Cause Demo, which does not exist in the full game. If a town is liberated then that particular province immediately comes under Guerrilla control. All the buildings in towns are made of brick, with stucco and other treatments for a flat uniform surface to apply paint on. The stucco is often cracked and, especially at the edges, is sometimes eroded, revealing the brick underneath. The paint is discolored or peeling. Plants are placed on the roofs. Infrastructure like TV antennas and water towers and wiring is exposed rather than hidden. There are posters glued on alley walls. Clothing hangs out to dry on clotheslines strung between houses or on verandahs. Neon signs proclaim "Farmacia" or "Supermercado", and rows of colored pennants adorn the electrical and phone lines strung across the main streets. The only element the cities and towns have in common are the grid of streets, and the pink neon "Banco" sign and the "Oro" club sign. In one collect mission, the towns as a whole (Caballeros in particular) are referred to as "barrios", meaning "the neighborhood". The word is also used with the connotation of ‘outlying suburb’ (especially impoverished ones), or ‘slum’, from Arabic barr ‘suburb’, or ‘dependent village’. Towns often have most vehicles that cities have driving around and have a two lane gridded road system, like the cities. Every town has a couple of sniper rifles scattered around the rooftops such as a Lance FDL or a Barclay Phantom. Oddly, the game does have a large number of climbable ladders, but but very few of these roofs are accessible that way, the majority only accessible by helicopter. The towns also, like the cities, have toll booths at every entrance/exit to the town, but these are only for scenery and aren't in actual use. Towns also have narrower alleyways than cities, so these make great hiding places during a high heat level due to the fact that the narrowness of the alley will make it hard for helicopters or any other armed vehicle to shoot through. Some towns have a safehouse next to or near to it. It's advisable to get a good car or bike and put it into the garage. This could become very convenient one day when you're in a hurry to get somewhere from that safehouse. *Santa Isabella - Provincia de la Cruz. *Paradiso Bay - Provincia de Rio Negro. *Caballeros - Isla de la Asuncion. *Fuente de Lourdes - Provincia de San Mateo. *Paradiso Melledino - Caballeros. *San Marco - Encarnacion. *Name unknown - Guanchiata Island (Just Cause Demo). Villages Villages are the smallest class of regular settlements in San Esperito. They are the most numerous settlement type. There are a few brick and stucco two-story dwellings with bond beams, but most are single-story wooden houses. There are sheds and low wooden fences. Corrugated iron roofs are common, especially for the market vendors' vegetable stalls and in beachside towns, fish vendors. All have a central square by a flag, that is the final objective in a Liberation. There is usually also a church and always, unless it is destroyed during a liberation, a Police station. There may be other accoutrements such as a well, propane tanks, oil drums, wooden crates, old tires, dumpsters and the like. Posters are even more common than in towns and may even be for sale at a poster vendor. Beach side towns have another set of accoutrements, including fish nets hung up to dry and piers and docks at which residents may be found fishing. Oddly, clotheslines are rarely if ever seen in villages as they are in towns. Entering a village triggers a village sound, which includes a barking dog, some chickens and a man selling aguas frescas Cartel Villas Main article: Cartel villas in San Esperito. The Montano Cartel has built a large number of villas throughout San Esperito. Each villa has at least one vehicle and a drug plantation around it. Most have a Mullen H45 Dragonfly helicopter on the roof of the main building. There are a few exceptions. One in Isla Maria Dolorosa has the helicopter on the ground instead of the roof. Another cartel villa has 2 of those buildings where the Montano subteniente comes out of. That one is located northwest of Rioja 03 Lava Base and a little west of heading south from Guerrilla 05 Camp Incognito. As long as the villa is Montano controlled, Rico will get Montano Heat for entering their territory and the Montano gangsters will try to kill him. Rico can help the Rioja Cartel to conquer all villas. After a villa becomes the property of the Rioja cartel, Rico will be free to visit and borrow the vehicles at any time. Rico can also do infinity sidemissions for the Rioja boss who usually hangs out behind the villa. There is an unmarked villa somewhere near the field that gets destroyed in the mission Field of Dreams. That one has no vehicles of any kind, implying that the Montanos might have abandoned that one. Military bases Main article: Military bases in San Esperito. Trivia *See also: **Types of settlements in Panau - JC2. **Types of settlements in Medici - JC3. Gallery San Esperito unmarked points of interest.png|The unmarked city is 12. Montano villa in the game Just Cause.jpg|A cartel villa. Village.jpg|A village during a Liberation sidemission. Yamada 37-14 Vaquero (stunt).jpg|An entire average village. Town at night (San Esperito).jpg|A town at night. Paradiso Bay 3.png|Town Paradiso Bay. Paradiso Bay 5.png|Town Paradiso Bay. Military Wallys GP at a village.png|Wallys GP at a village. Category:Cities Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Content Category:Locations